


Niall & the Taxi

by Lanavis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Other, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanavis/pseuds/Lanavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During December 2, 2012, Niall was mobbed while in a taxi. To help calm him down, Taxi ~soothed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall & the Taxi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackfic. No actual penetration. It was made to commemorate the best 1D Ship from December 2, 2012: Naxi. It was originally published on one of my tumblrs.

Taxi caressed Niall’s clothed bum to help him relax. Tens of crazy fans flooded around and pushed against Taxi, setting off of Niall’s claustrophobia.

"It’s okay. Just fall back into my firm seats. Let me help you relax," Taxi whispered into Niall’s ear. Slowly, very slowly, the terrified Nialler unclenched his hands from Taxi’s upholstered seat and slid back against the seat. Niall saw the windows dim to dark, blocking off the rabid visages of Directioners and securing him from their sight. A dark glass partition rose to ensure that Taxi’s driver, Hermes, would not see what he was about to do.

""Ahh." A moan left Niall’s lips as Taxi’s seatbelts roamed down to his crotch and unbuckled his zipper.

A hiss left Niall’s mouth as the cold metal of Taxi’s belts reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out, teasing the head of his cock out of its fleshy shawl.

Niall’s lips fell slack as the taxi continued to tease his cock and the only thing he could do was pant breathlessly. The leather of its straps stroking his dick while the cold of the metal gently pressed down on the head of his dick, earning hissed moans.

"Do you want more? Do you want me to fuck you with my emergency brake. Hermes has honey in the glove box." Niall bit his upper lip as Taxi sped up his movements on the Irish boy’s dick, tightening and twisting around the shaft.

"Hermes, could go and scare off those cray Directioners while you slide to my front and fuck yourself on my gear stick. You’ll love it." The metal clasps of Taxi’s seatbelts began to nudge against Niall’s hole as the boy’s legs widened.

"These are too big for you, but you want something to push inside you, don’t you?" Niall’s fingers scrambled over the upholstery of the seat as Taxi started to jack him off faster and began to massage the outside of his hole with its metal clasps.

"Irish God!" With a choked moan, Niall came. His cum was eaten up by the Taxi as it landed on the carpeted floor, leaving no stains in its absence.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
